1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device having a radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, electronic devices are usually equipped with a heat dissipation piece or a set of heat dissipation fins inside for being in thermal contact with a heat source. The heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins are used for absorbing the heat of the heat source. Thereby, the heat dissipation efficiency is improved by the large heat dissipation areas of the heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins.
In addition, electronic devices can be further equipped with at least one fan inside for generating an air current to blow towards the heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins. Thus, the heat absorbed by the heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins can be removed more quickly by the air current generated by the fan.
As users demand higher performance, the computing capabilities of electronic devices continues to increase, thus generating more heat inside the electronic devices. Only relying on the fan and the heat dissipation piece or the heat dissipation fins to dissipate heat for the heat source may be inadequate for removing the heat from inside the electronic devices. Therefore, the heat continuously accumulated inside the electronic devices will cause the temperature to increase, and may finally crash the electronic devices due to over temperature conditions.
Therefore, what is needed is a technique for enhancing the heat dissipation efficiency of the electronic devices.